What did I do?
by chocorose64
Summary: Warning: Awful, please don't read! Dimitri leaves Rose. But not for Tasha. What happens when he's summoned back to St Vlad's and Rose is the head Guardian there? I know it's been done before but please read and review!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok, so Dimitri left Rose...I know it's been done before but...please just read it and tell me what you think!**

**This is set after the Cabin in Shadow Kiss...the Strigoi attack didn't kill him...obviously.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**R****POV**

I walked into practice early. It was a Friday, our annual practices where we didn't _actually _practice. It was our fake practice sessions where we really made out.

But Dimitri wasn't there. Alberta was.

"Uh...hey Guardian Petrov." I said curiously.

"Rose we need to talk." She said nervously.

Alberta nervous...woah, something had happened.

"Rose...Guardian Belikov has transferred to St Basils." She said carefully.

"Wh...what?" I started backing up, "No...no he wouldn't...he wouldn't just..."

"Rose I'm sorry." She said walking over to me.

"Why'd he leave?" I asked quietly.

"He said he wanted to be closer to his family." Her eyes were lined with sadness, "Rose..."

"I have to go." I turned and ran out of the gym.

I ran straight into Adrian. Why...why did he _always _appear when something was wrong?

"Little Dhampir, you need to watch where you're...what happened?" Without warning Adrian cupped my face in his hands, "What did he do?"

Adrian was the only one who knew about me and Dimitri. He'd worked it out himself. And he just _knew, _that it was Dimitri who'd hurt me. Dimitri...

"Adrian...he...he left. Dimitri's gone." I fell sobbing into his arms.

**A/N: Ok it's short...but it's the prologue…a very short one…The next chapter'll be set like...five years later. Dimitri moves back to Montana. Rose is the head Guardian at St Vlad's 'coz the guardian's decided she and Lissa were **_**too **_**close and Dimitri has to teach again because the school's running low on Guardian's.**

**Chocorose x**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the first **_**actual **_**chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**R****POV**

Out of all the Guardians in the world, why him? Why did Stan insist on him? Seriously. Did he think it would help me get over him? Well hello…Adrian's done that. Stupid asshole.

I sat in my office anxiously awaiting the arrival of Dimitri Belikov. I did _not _want to see him. I wasn't sure if I could handle it. After spending five years patching up my heart I didn't think seeing him would be at all healthy.

There was a knock on my door. I called them in. It was Dimitri.

As I looked at him I felt my heart melt. He looked exactly the same. Shoulder-length dark brown hair that probably still felt silky to the touch. Brown eyes that could see right into my soul. And he was still wearing that rather sexy duster.

No! Stop it!

"Guardian Belikov." I stood up.

"Guardian Hathaway." He said slowly, deliberately.

"You're aware of the situation are you not?" I asked sitting back down.

"Stan told me the school was attacked. And this time, you lost almost everyone." He was sort-of referring to the attack that had happened while I'd been a student. I refused to let the memories take over.

"Yes well we need more numbers. We can't teach with four Guardians on campus. We need more people walking the wards. Possibly more people to teach. But I understand you just walk the wards. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll get a rota going and tell you when your shifts are." I glanced down towards my papers.

"Roz…"

"Don't." I looked up at him, "I don't want to hear it. Dismissed."

Pain flashed across Dimitri's features before he put on his Guardian mask. Something I had perfected over the years. He stood up and walked out.

I rested my head on the desk and attempted to calm myself. But it didn't work. At least not until Adrian walked in.

"Little Dhampir, you need to relax." He murmured placing his hands on my shoulders and gently squeezing them.

His familiar scent and feel eased the pain a little. But not enough. I still felt awful.

My phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID. Tatiana.

"Your majesty." I said answering.

"Rose…I heard about Belikov, is everything all right?" She asked from the other end.

"Yeah. Everything's…fine." I sighed, "It could be better though. I'd have preferred to call in someone else."

"I know. I can have him recalled if you want. I can find someone else…maybe Mikhail Tanner, he's been stuck in filing for Lord knows how long. If that really is what you want."

"I can't…I'll have to face him at some point. It might as well be now." I said slowly.

"All right. But if you want out soon…I have a mission for you. I was going to wait but if you want to do it early just let me know." She hung up.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who has given this story a chance so far. I know there are lots of stories about Dimitri leaving out there and it's really nice to have people reviewing/alerting/favouriting!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**DPOV**

"Belikov!" Someone shouted.

I turned to find Stan glaring at me.

"Come with me." He said walking away.

I followed him. We ended up in an office that I assumed was his.

"When you left you destroyed Rose." Stan said sitting down, "At first she didn't show it. But then...then she went to Court on a trip. The Queen found her, crying, alone, in a corridor. They've been inseparable ever since. She even approves of Rose's relationship with Lord Ivashkov. But it still hurts her every single day. Every day I look at her and see that pain in her eyes...now I asked for you particularly because I think it's about time you see what you've done to her. But you are not going to screw things up. You will not try to make her fall for you again. You will not ruin her relationship with Ivashkov and you will leave her alone. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." I stood up and left. Fighting the teas that were threatening to take over me the entire way.

**RPOV**

I walked back to my room with Adrian. He had an arm loosely wrapped round me.

"I love you. You know that?" He murmured in my ear.

"You tell me every day." I said smiling.

"Yes...well I think you deserve to hear it." He opened my door for me.

Once we were inside Adrian's lips came crashing onto mine. His tongue lightly traced my bottom lip.

"Adrian...Adrian hang on a minute." I pushed him backwards, "I..."

There was an urgent knock on the door. I sighed and opened it. It was Dimitri.

"Guardian Belikov." I said curtly.

"Can we talk?" He asked softly.

"No. I want to go to bed." I glanced back at Adrian who walked over to my side.

"Ro...Guardian Hathaway," He corrected himself, "I _need _to talk to you."

"All right. Five minutes." I stepped out of the room and shut the door.

"Stan's told me not to do this but Rose...Rose I love you. So much. What I did was inexcusable. And I am so sorry. But I still love you. And I need...Rose will you take me back?"

"Wh...what? Belikov what do you take me for? You just arrived today after five years of separation. I am dating Adrian and I _love _him. Yes I still harbour feelings for you but I love him. So no. I will not take you back." I threw open my door and ran inside.

Adrian had me in his arms instantly. I cried myself to sleep. In his arms.

**A/N: I know it's short again...I'll try and start writing longer chapters!**

**Chocorose x**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm **_**really **_**sorry about writing such short chapters and for taking ages to update, so here's a longer one!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**RPOV**

I walked towards my office only to be stopped by Dimitri.

"What?" I asked sighing.

"I have to apologise about last night. I was...out of line." He said slowly.

"Yes, you definitely were." I snapped.

"Rose...I just...I am so sorry for everything I did...I should never have..."

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. And it's Guardian Hathaway, not Rose." I walked away.

**DPOV**

I let Rose walk away. I wanted to stop her...but I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't force her to stay and speak to me. It wouldn't be fair.

"You need to leave her alone." Adrian said from behind me.

"What?" I turned to him.

"You fucked up. She loved you with everything you had and then you disappeared. Now even if she wasn't with me, I would not let you near her again. I won't let you hurt her again. Not now. Not ever." He said.

"L..."

"No. She's beginning to actually trust me. Want me. Love me. She's beginning to get over you. You cannot screw everything up like you did last time." He turned and walked away.

Great. Lord Ivashkov wasn't even going to let me speak to Rose. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see it was Celeste, one of the Guardian's who'd worked here while I had.

"You all right?" She asked gently.

I nodded.

She smiled at me, "She'll turn around. You'll see."

"That's hard to believe." I said slowly.

"I know."

"Belikov!" Rose shouted.

I turned around.

She handed me a piece of paper, "It's the rota." She said racing out of sight before I could talk to her. I sighed. At some point she had to face me. But I didn't get the feeling that would be any time soon.

**RPOV**

"Rose!" Lissa squealed suddenly hurtling towards me. Some Guardian I am. I didn't even see her. In fact…_why was she even here? _

I wrapped my arms around her to give her a quick hug.

"Hey sparky." I said to Christian when I released Lissa. He just gave me one of his customary smirks. I gave Eddie a quick nod before turning my attention to Lissa.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Tatiana sent us. Said you might want us here. So we were thinking, how's dinner? You, me, Christian and Adrian." She smiled.

"Sounds good." I smiled at her, "But…Adrian hates dinner with other people."

She laughed just as Adrian came round the corner. He wrapped an arm round my waist.

"Little Dhampir." He greeted, "Cousin, Ozera, and Guardian Castile."

"Adrian." They all said together.

I hid a smile.

"So what's all this about me and dinner?" Adrian asked.

"You, me, Lissa, Christian, dinner, tonight?" I said slowly, then I glanced at Eddie, "And Eddie too."

Eddie offered me a quick smile.

"Sound good. But…can I talk to you for a second?" He asked me.

"Ok. See you later, have someone show you to your rooms or whatever." I said to Liss before letting Adrian lead me away from everyone else.

"You know he still loves you right?" Adrian asked me.

"Yeah."

"Remember when he came back? And you fell to pieces?" He asked.

"Of course." I closed my eyes.

***Flashback***

The day of my trials. The biggest day of my life. All I had to do was relax, concentrate and…

"Where is she?" A horribly familiar voice demanded.

"You can't see her." Stan hissed, "She needs to prepare for her trials. _Not _see you."

"I have to see her." Dimitri shouted.

"No." Stan said calmly.

Adrian burst into the tent, he'd obviously seen Dimitri outside, and walked to my side.

I was shaking a little. Adrian sat down and wrapped an arm around me. I relaxed into his chest, hoping it would calm me down. It didn't.

***End of flashback***

Luckily Stan didn't let Dimitri in. In fact, I think he even got him off the school grounds. But it meant I had to face the trials completely panicked. I'd nearly failed them.

"You have to be careful." Adrian said running a hand over his hair, "You can't let him…"

"I know!" I snapped, "I'm not an idiot."

"That's not what I meant…" He frowned.

"No I know." I gave him a quick kiss, "I'll see you later."

For the hundredth time that morning I walked away from someone who wanted to still talk to me.

**A/N: So I know it's not **_**much **_**longer but I seemed to have a lack of inspiration!**

**I love reviews!**

**Chocorose x**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for taking a while to update here's the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**RPOV**

When we sat down for dinner we were interrupted. By none other Dimitri Belikov and Tasha Ozera. I had no idea why Tasha was there. I didn't even know she was on campus. I respected her but I didn't like the woman. She annoyed me more often than not. Her ideas were _too _radical and her past with Dimitri still got to me. Even now, even now when I was so _sure _I'd got over him I still felt a spark of jealousy within me when they walked in together.

Tasha seemed to be here as a surprise for Christian. A surprise he didn't really seem to want. But why Dimitri had thought he could come in was a mystery to me. _Just breathe Rose. Just breathe. _

Adrian stood up beside me, we'd all stood. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Lady Ozera." Adrian greeted trying to hide his anger at Dimitri.

"Lord Ivashkov." She smiled, "We were wondering if we could join you for dinner?" The question was aimed at Lissa. And Lissa didn't want to answer. If she said yes they _both _had to join. But if she said no Tasha would be upset.

"Aw crap." I muttered as I started to feel nauseas, "Guys, forget about dinner, we have to go. Now."

"Why?" Lissa turned to me, frowning.

"Strigoi. Strigoi are..." I was interrupted by the door flying open. It was a Strigoi. Dimitri jumped at it while I pushed all the Moroi back and out of the way. As more Strigoi piled in I joined the fight too.

But there were too many. I had no idea how they'd got on the school grounds. But they had. Eventually I ended up unconscious. Damn it!

**DPOV**

I woke up with a headache. I was in a room. It was dark and I was on the floor. I jumped to my feet and immediately felt dizzy. I discovered I was near a wall. I ran my fingers along it and walked around the room. Looking for a light switch. After a few minutes I found one. The room was small and there were no windows. Only a door that was locked. Rose was lying on the floor, unconscious. I knelt beside her and checked her pulse. She was alive. She was beautiful. Even while lying on the stone floor with several bruises on her face. I shook it off. I had to wake her up.

It took me a couple of minutes to get her awake. She'd been hit on the head. Like me. I helped her to sit up.

"Where are we?" She asked trying to open her eyes.

"I don't know." I said truthfully, "All I know is we can't get out."

"Where's Lissa? Christian? Adrian? And Tasha?" She said Tasha's name like she couldn't care less. But that wasn't what startled me. It was that Adrian hadn't come first. Hell he hadn't even been second.

"I don't know."

"And the Strigoi?"

"I don't know."

"You're pretty useless Belikov." She said standing up.

"Shit." She muttered patting herself down.

"What is it?"

"No stake. You?"

I checked, "I don't have it either."

The door opened and a Strigoi walked in. I wanted to rush at it but Rose stopped me. She couldn't risk anything without knowing what had happened to the Moroi.

The Strigoi shut the door behind it.

"Well well well. Guardian Hathaway _and _Guardian Belikov. I thought you two were supposed to be the best. Especially you." He turned to Rose.

"Where are Moroi?" She asked, not bothering to sweet talk it.

"They're a little...tied up at the moment." The Strigoi smirked.

"What do you want?" I asked walking over to Rose.

"I want several things. But what I want with you two is dinner. Not for myself, but for the Moroi. Once they have turned you will be the first things they eat."

"Why?" Rose asked frowning slightly.

"For fun." The Strigoi cocked his head to one side and studied her neck, "But it's a shame really. I'm sure you'd be delicious."

Rose just looked at him. She didn't even bother with a snarky comment. She didn't see the point.

"I'll leave you two to chat." The Strigoi walked out.

"Well it could be worse." Rose said heading towards the door.

"How so?"

"We could be tied up." She examined the door, trying to see if there was any way we could open it.

Her answer had been slightly disappointing. I'd hoped she was going to say she could be with someone else. But I figured if she'd said that she'd have been lying. She'd have rather have been with anyone _but _me.

"So..." I said slowly, "What are we going to do?"

"I dunno. You're a Guardian too you know, use your brains."

I sighed. We stood in silence for a while. She seemed to be contemplating how to get out but I was just watching her. After about ten, maybe twenty, minutes I sat down. Rose came and sat next to me.

"When the Strigoi comes back, which he will, we'll attack him, he won't lock the door while he's inside. Then, we can scope the place out. Find out what sort of guards they've got and find the Moroi. We'll probably get caught but it'll give us more of an idea as to what we're up against." Rose said.

"So for now we wait?"

"Yep." She started tapping the floor with her fingertips, "Why did you leave?" She asked eventually.

I sighed, "I was going to ruin your career. No matter what happened, if I got a different assignment at Court, you'd have been looked down on. So would I. I couldn't let that happen Rose. I couldn't watch your reputation go down the drain because of me."

She laughed, it was harsh, "I make my own reputation Belikov. You know what it is. Falling with a fellow Guardian wouldn't be the worst part on there."

"I know that. But it would be another mark."

She turned to look at me; her expression was void of any emotion, "_Another mark_?" She repeated, "That's how you look at it huh? Well I _loved_ you. It wouldn't have just been _another mark _on my reputation."

"That's not what I meant. It's how other people would have viewed it." I said calmly.

"Hmm." She turned away.

"Rose look at me." I demanded.

Surprisingly she did.

"I _love _you. And that's why I left." I placed a hand on her cheek, she flinched, "And I am so, so sorry."

And that's when Rose kissed me.

**A/N: They finally kissed!**

**Please review!**

**Chocorose x**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I'm putting this on all my fanfictions, I'm going to Rome soon and this'll probably be my last update until then. I'll be back just before Easter and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Sorry guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**DPOV**

_And that's when she kissed me._

Ok. That's wishful thinking. _I_ kissed _her_. But, she didn't resist it. In fact, her lips were eager. She answered it. But before I knew what was going on she'd pulled back and punched me in the face.

"You asshole!" She shouted, "You can't do that, you can't..."

"Rose, Roza, stop." I wrapped my arms around her and she started sobbing into my chest, "Rose I'm so, so sorry."

"Shut up." She kissed me. And _this_ time, _she_ really did kiss _me_. Rose slid her hands under my shirt and pulled back.

"Dimitri," She whispered, "I love you."

**Christian's Point of View (CPOV)**

I woke with one hell of a headache. Oh shit. I was tied to a fucking chair! I looked around to discover Tasha, Adrian and Lissa were in the same positions. Rose and Dimitri were nowhere to be found.

"Lissa, Lissa!" I hissed, she opened her eyes, "Are you all right?"

"Sore...but I'm fine. Where's...where's Rose?"

"I don't know." I admitted sighing.

"Do you reckon she's..."

"You're awake." A Strigoi said walking into the room.

"No, we're still asleep." I said bored.

"Oh really?" The Strigoi smirked, "Then maybe this'll wake you up." He backhanded me across the face. I didn't make a sound. Spokane had taught me to stay quiet, most of the time.

"Leave him alone." Tasha snarled.

"Or what?" The Strigoi turned to her, "You'll use your oh so scary fire power on me? You're too weak for that. Or at least, you soon will be."

With no warning whatsoever he bent down and drank from Tasha's neck. It was horrible. So, so horrible. I couldn't watch. None of us could. Tasha of all people. I'd never thought I'd ever see her get bitten. It didn't seem possible. But then, I'd have said the same about Rose, and she'd been bitten several times after Dimitri left. But none of them had been her fault.

Once the Strigoi had finished he turned to us, leaving a slightly disappointed looking Tasha. Ugh, so gross.

"You four," He gestured at all of us, "Are going to be awakened, when you ask to be. Then, your first meal; will be either Guardian Hathaway, or Guardian Belikov. You can choose once you're turned."

"This is getting old." I muttered groaning slightly.

"I'm sorry what?" The Strigoi turned to me.

"Every time we're kidnapped it's the same damn thing. Just kill us already!"

"That can be arranged." The Strigoi walked over to me, "But...it'll hurt." He cocked his head slightly.

"He didn't mean it." Adrian said, "He was merely complaining."

The Strigoi walked out.

"Christian, seriously man, don't do anything stupid." Adrian said to me.

"Look, we have to get stuff out of him, see if there's any way of getting out of here." I said.

"Rose'll get us out." Adrian snapped. Lissa made a small sound of agreement.

"She's probably as tied up as we are." I remarked.

"Yeah but...it's Rose." Adrian frowned.

"Rose isn't invincible. No one is."

**RPOV**

"But the thing is," I continued standing up, "Although I love you, I can't forgive you and I can't be with you."

"Why?" Dimitri asked desperately.

"Because I'm with Adrian now. And I won't leave him. And I won't betray him either. I won't do it Dimitri. It's not fair. After what's he's done for me…I won't hurt him like that." I said slowly.

"But Rose he never understood…he only wants you for the sex!"

"That's not true!" I hissed turning to him, "You hardly know him. You hardly know any of us. You can't judge! _You _left _me. _It was your choice. And you have to deal with it."

"Rose." He dropped to his knees in front of me, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. What more can I do?"

"Let go." I said softly, "If you really love me, you'll let me go."

**A/N: Ok, probably not the ending you guys were hoping for, you probably wanted them to make up…but Rose can't just forgive him, can she?**

**Reviews are awesome!**

**Chocorose x**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**RPOV**

"Well, it's not like I can leave right now is it?" Dimitri said glancing pointedly round the room we were stuck in.

I sighed, exasperated.

"I don't mean actually go anywhere." I said, "I mean just leave me alone. Stop trying to win me over. Just try and…be my friend or even just a colleague. Date Tasha or something."

Dimtri's eyes narrowed, "I'm not going to date Tasha. I don't feel that way about her."

"That's not…just date _someone_. Move on. I'm not yours Dimitri. I love Adrian."

"No you don't." He placed a hand on my cheek, I flinched, just like before, "If you did, you wouldn't have kissed me. You wouldn't have told me you loved me."

"Dimitri stop it." I stepped back, "Please. I don't want to do this. I don't want to hurt him."

"He'll get over it soon enough, all he'll need is a drink." He stepped forward, closing the gap I'd made.

I was about to say something when the door opened. The Strigoi had come back.

We attacked it, just like our plan had been. We managed to get out of the room. Somehow. There were guards outside. Which was to be expected. Dimitri distracted them while I ran. I peeked through doors and used common sense to find out where my friends and Tasha were. They were all tied up. Tasha had been bitten. There were several Strigoi guards outside. Christian looked bored. Lissa looked terrified and Adrian…was Adrian asleep? I had no idea. I hated to leave them like that. But I had to find an escape route first.

The exit was very far away. We were deep underground. And there were hundreds of Strigoi on the way. Ok, hundreds is over stating it, maybe five. Slipping round them unnoticed was difficult for one person let alone six. We were going to need help. So, I didn't something I did not want to do. I abandoned my friends, and Tasha and Dimitri, to get help.

**DPOV**

Rose didn't come back. I was put back in the room again but Rose never appeared. I hoped it meant she'd got out. That she'd either gone for help or got the Moroi out. But I was worried. It could have meant she'd been killed, or worse…

I groaned. I had to stop thinking like that. It was Rose. She'd be fine. I couldn't stop wondering what she'd been about to say. _Would she have told me she loved me or hated me? _I had no idea which. She was so unpredictable. And so amazing. She really had no idea how much what I'd done was killing me.

**APOV**

We really needed Rose to turn up soon. The Strigoi kept drinking from Tasha and we were all _so _hungry. It hadn't even been very long. The Strigoi walked into the room and took a quick drink from Tasha before turning to us.

"I need a volunteer." He said, "This one," He gestured to Tasha, "Is going to die soon, so one of you will have to take her place as the one I drink from. Unless you want her to die."

Well…Tasha _had _hurt Rose…not physically but I was sure something had happened between the two of them. I didn't particularly want to help her. Christian started to speak.

"No." I said to him, "You're the most useful one here."

"Well Lissa can't do it and _you_ won't." He hissed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Gentlemen." The Strigoi interrupted, "Take your time to decide. You have a few hours."

He left.

"You won't do it because you just won't." Christian said.

"Why can't I do it?" Lissa asked quietly.

"Because you're the last in your line. You're a girl. And I love you." Christian said to her.

"So who's gonna do it?" I asked.

Christian eyed me, "You'd be the best candidate. But…I think I should do it. I want to."

"You don't want to you just want to be brave. Besides, why would I be the best candidate?"

"'Cos you're shit with Spirit." Christian said smirking.

"You're an asshole." I shot back.

"Thank you."

"Guys!" Lissa shouted, "Rose is going to get us out soon, it'll only be temporary."

"Fine." I said gritting my teeth together, "I'll do it."

**A/N: Yay! I finally updated!**

**Reviews are nice!**

**Chocorose x**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, I know this will have been quite short but I don't know how many chapters are left…I don't think there are very many with the way this is going, so if anyone has some sort of big ideas I could put in to extend it it would be greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**RPOV**

"We don't need very many men. Just a few; to get them out. We're not going in on a killing spree." I said sighing.

"All right." Stan went off to find some Guardian's and I waited at the car.

I stood there; tapping my foot until eventually they arrived.

"So here's the deal, the Moroi are priority, to get them out. Belikov's in a different room. I'm only sending a couple of you to get him." I said into the walkie-talkie since we were in a couple of different cars.

"Rose…are _you_ going to get Belikov?" Stan asked.

"No. I'm getting the Moroi." I said quickly.

He nodded.

We kicked open the door. Literally. I made sure Lissa was being taken care of before rushing to Adrian's side. He looked…terrible. I untied him.

"Rose?" He murmured, trying to open his eyes.

"I'm here. It's all right." I said softly.

I lifted him up and carried him. He was too weak to walk. He'd been bitten, several times. From the looks of it; as much as Tasha. Once we were outside I gently got him to lie down in the back of a van and Lissa came over.

"Do you think I should heal him?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I ran a hand over my hair, "Definitely."

We drove slowly back to the academy, not wanting to move Adrian too much. Once we were there I carried him to the infirmary. Doctor Olendski looked him over and quickly set to work on him. She forced me to leave.

While I was waiting for Adrian to wake up Dimitri found me outside the infirmary.

"Are you all right?" He asked me.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Adrian." He nodded his head towards where he was lying.

"He'll wake up soon. What do you want?" I asked standing up.

He shrugged, "To see you."

"To see me and do what?" I asked sighing.

"Talk to you." He ran a hand over his hair.

"About?" I prompted.

"Rose…Rose I can't do this anymore."

"Dimitri I…I won't let you…ruin everything again." I sat down, "I don't know why I have to keep saying this. I can't do it."

"Rose." He closed his eyes for a second, "I had to leave. I had no choice. The offer came up, Kirova made me take it because she knew. They _all_ knew Rose. I wasn't allowed to stay. I didn't want you to know before…I knew then you'd feel like you had no choice, that you had to but…Rose, I didn't leave because I wanted to. I left because I had to."

"For all I know you've just made that up." I hissed.

"Rose I swear…I love you. I wouldn't lie to you."

"I...Dimitri I can't...I'm sorry." I started to walk away.

But he wouldn't let me go, he caught my arm and pulled me back towards him. He kissed me. The asshole kissed me.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's short but I wanted to get it up today. I have French revision to do (don't worry! I can only use that excuse for a few more weeks until it changes to Maths and science...school's a killer) and I'd been out for most of the morning. **

**Please review!**

**Chocorose x**


	9. BETA

**A/N: Hi guys,**

**So I really wanna be someone's beta, I'd love to help some of you guys!**

**So if anyone's interested or knows someone how is please let me know!**

**Chocorose x**


	10. SORRY GUYS

**A/N: Ok guys, I have exams coming up and I have to take a break from fanfiction for a while. **

**I might get the odd chapter up sometimes but I don't know how frequent it can be. It'll only be for a few weeks. I'll definitely be back to normal by the end of May, possibly sooner depending on when my exams are, I don't know the exact dates though.**

**I **_**will **_**try and get some things up when I can but there's a lot of studying to do...**

**Sorry guys!**

**Chocorose x**


	11. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, I'm writing this between my studies so I hope you love me!**

**I've had an idea as to how to keep this fanfic going so this isn't the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**DPOV**

I pulled back slowly, worried about her reaction. She looked at me. She slapped me. And then she kissed me. Her arms wrapped round my neck pulling me closer. She pulled away panting.

"What about Adrian?" She asked; her eyes desperate. She needed me to come up with an answer.

"Rose…I don't know." I said sighing.

"I should go talk to him. He's probably awake now." She walked away.

I sighed again. I had no idea what this meant.

**RPOV**

Adrian _was _awake. He looked bored. Very bored.

"Hey." I said walking over.

He smiled, "I was wondering when you'd come." He moved up creating space for me to sit. I sat next to him and took his hand.

"Adrian I have to tell you something." I said quietly.

"Okay," He elongated the 'o', "What's wrong?"

"You're not going to like this." I sighed, "We need to break up. I know now isn't the best time for you but…Adrian I can't pretend."

"It's Belikov isn't it?" Adrian demanded.

"Yes, it's Dimitri. Look I'm sorry but…"

"No Little Dhampir." He smiled ruefully, "I understand."

"Adrian…"

"Stop." He placed a finger over my lips, "Don't make it worse."

"Thank you." I leaned in and kissed his cheek, "For everything."

Adrian chuckled, "I left myself with no choice Little Dhampir."

"But still. Thank you." I stood up left. Fighting the tears that were threatening to spill down my cheeks. He'd made it easy. But if anything that made it worse. Unsurprisingly Dimitri was hovering outside my room. I pulled him inside.

"So I have an idea." I said shutting the door, "I don't want to stay here, it'll kill Adrian. And Tatiana said she had another assignment for me. So I was thinking, if I could get her to agree, or it might already be two person, you could come with me."

"Sounds…good." He sounded confused.

"It'll all make sense later." I said omnisciently.

He laughed. I picked up my cell and dialled Tatiana's number.

"Rose." She said picking up.

"Hey Tatiana…you said you had an assignment for me…what's it about?"

"I need you, and another Guardian of your choice, to hop on a plane to Ireland and visit two Dhampirs living with a Moroi. They need your help. I could put it off because they don't need you urgently, it's for a task I've set them. I can get you tickets straight away. If you want to leave now?"

"Yes. That's why I was calling." I said pulling a bag out from my wardrobe.

"All right. Who would you bring with you?" She asked.

"Guardian Belikov."

"All right." She sounded shocked.

"I know. But I want him to come."

"I was assuming you would pick Guardian Alto but I was going to recommend against it. You might be gone a while and with your track record…Rose can you deal with an unspecified amount of time with him?"

"Yes."

"Ok, you leave in an hour, I'll have a jet ready for you." She hung up.

"We're leaving in an hour." I said to Dimitri.

"To…?" He prompted.

"Ireland."

"Why?"

"To help out some Dhampirs and a Moroi. Dunno what about but we'll find out when we get there. I should tell Stan and you should pack." I started to leave.

"Wait a minute." He caught my arm, "Rose, I'm still unclear as to what's going on here. With us."

"I broke up with Adrian to be with you." I said slowly, "And if my kiss wasn't clear enough what would be?"

"Rose, you've kissed me before and it didn't mean a thing." He sighed.

"I know." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

Dimitri's hands took hold of my waist and he lifted me up, "I love you Roza." He whispered huskily as he put me back down.

"Love you too Comrade." I skipped out of the door to find Stan.

"Stan!" I called walking into a classroom, he was teaching.

"Yes Guardian Hathaway?" He looked at me expectantly.

"I need to borrow you for a second." I said looking pointedly at the class.

Stan sighed and walked out, "What is it?"

"I'm leaving on an assignment for Tatiana. I'm taking Belikov with me and leaving you in charge."

Stan's face seriously went purple, "Belikov?" He sounded like he was squeaking.

"Yes. Guardian Belikov. _Dimitri _Belikov." I said slowly, treating him like an idiot, which he was.

"Rose you can't be serious! After everything he did to you…you can't…"

"Stan. Just let it go." I walked away.

**APOV**

"She's leaving?" I asked, not sure if I quite believed my ears.

"Yes." Lissa sighed, "With Dimitri."

"Wow. She moves fast." I muttered, "Well…with him, not me, definitely not me. She took it _way _slow…"

"Adrian, you're rambling. Shut up." Lissa said.

"Woah, Lissa…since when did you get ratty?"

"Since Rose decided she was going to up and leave." She hissed.

"It's probably my Aunt's fault." I said sitting up, "She sends her off sometimes."

"Maybe." She didn't sound convinced.

"Lissa, she'll come back. She always does." I said sighing.

**RPOV**

"We're gonna be late!" I shouted banging on Dimitri's door.

"It's all right," He opened the door, "We're on time and I'm all ready. Stop panicking. Besides, I thought _I'd_ be knocking on _your _door."

"Well...I'm not usually late anymore." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him out to the school field where the jet was waiting.

"Off we go." I muttered, faking excitement before we boarded the plane.

**A/N: Yay! I got this up...didn't think I'd get it up so fast. Guess I wanted to get it to you guys.**

**Let's try for 10 reviews before I put up the next chapter; it'll make me write quicker! **

**That would mean this fanfic would have ****60**** reviews!**

**Chocorose x**


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, I'm not supposed to be on fanfiction at all but hey, I'm on a break from studies, I might as well do what I want!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**RPOV**

I was really really pissed off.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked.

"You." I hissed, "I acted on impulse, on what I wanted to do, and _you, _king of assholes, didn't stop me."

"Rose." Dimitri sighed, "Calm down. We don't have to...be together yet, just count this as...time to try and get back to being comfortable around each other. I can use this time to prove myself to you and you can use this time to start to like me again."

"Ok." I glanced out of the window.

"Rose look at me."

I didn't do so much as breathe.

"Rose." He insisted.

I turned my head.

"I love you." He said quietly.

"I know." I smiled slightly and turned back round to look out the window.

It was going to be a long flight.

There was a female Dhampir waiting for us. She had slightly ginger hair, green eyes, was tall and quite pretty. And she looked really bored.

"So you're Guardian Hathaway?" She asked when we got off the plane.

"Yes. And this is Guardian Belikov." I gestured to Dimitri.

"I'm Guardian Grace Healy." She turned and headed inside a building.

I glanced at Dimitri who shrugged, she obviously wasn't that interested in introductions. The building was quite small, I didn't get the impression they all permanently lived there. There was Guardian Grace Healy, Guardian Seamus Healy, he was actually Irish and yes, the two of them were married. And then there was a Moroi. Oliver Acton. He wasn't royal and yet he had two Guardians, I thought it was weird. So did Dimitri.

"Ok, so you're here for a couple of days, as are we, then we move back to our 'base' in England." Grace said.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"There's a group of Strigoi. Twenty, maybe more, that we need to take down for Oliver's sake." Seamus said slowly, "And as much as we'd like to, we can't take them all on our own. And we need someone to stay with Oliver. He's not going anywhere near those Strigoi."

"Definitely not." Grace agreed.

"So, who's staying with Oliver?" Dimitri asked.

"I am." Grace said, she sounded annoyed.

Seamus sighed, "She had a connection to one of the Strigoi, if someone has to stay behind it should be her."

Grace shot him a look, "You know, I only knew him like six years ago and even then, I hated him."

"Yes but you remember him while he was a Dhampir. If anyone will hesitate, it will be you." Seamus sighed again, I got the feeling they'd had this conversation a thousand times, "And you didn't _always_ hate him."

Grace was about to say something when her phone rang, "For crying out loud." She muttered when she saw the number, "Yes?" She answered the phone, "...we don't have the time. We're really busy...it's not like anyone's dying is it?...No, then we don't need to come."

"Grace give me the phone." Seamus said slowly.

She didn't.

"Grace!" Seamus took the phone off her, "Look, I'm sorry, I would love to, but right now, we're in the middle of something important." He hung up, "You shouldn't talk to her like that."

"She's your mother, not mine." She retorted.

"Grace..." Seamus sighed and ran a hand over his hair, "You have stop doing that to her."

"She'll hate me anyway." She shrugged.

"When are we leaving to hunt down the Strigoi?" Dimitri asked, trying to bring a purpose back to the conversation.

"Tomorrow morning." Grace said slowly, "You two are probably jet lagged. You'll want to sleep. I'll get you up for dinner." She glanced back at Seamus who nodded, "One room or two?"

"Huh?" I wasn't listening.

"Well, you two are obviously together but you seem a little off so...one room or two?" Grace asked again.

"Uh..." I turned to Dimitri, he sighed.

"What would you rather?" He asked slowly.

"I...I'm not sure..." I frowned.

"It's only for one, maybe two nights." Grace said.

"Two different ones." I said eventually.

"Ok, Seamus could you do it? I should ring Tatiana, I've been forgetting to check up with her." Grace frowned; she obviously didn't like Tatiana very much.

"All right." He kissed her cheek and said something in her ear, probably warning her not to do anything stupid as her face darkened and she practically pushed him out the door.

"So," Seamus said as he lead us to our rooms, "How'd you two get involved in doing Tatiana's dirty work?"

"She didn't like me for a while, but then I started dating her nephew and she approved, but I do the odd thing for her." I said slowly.

"And you?" Seamus glanced at Dimitri.

"Rose dragged me along." He said smiling.

"Ok." Seamus smiled himself.

"What about you?" Dimitri asked.

"Oliver's an old friend, Grace and I were top of the class and Grace was dating Oliver. Oliver was told he was allowed Guardian's, he was the only Spirit user known to Tatiana at the time. He requested us and here we are." Seamus said slowly.

"So, Oliver's a Spirit user?"

"Yep. We're experimenting with his powers, mostly on Strigoi."

"How'd you end up married to Grace?" Dimitri asked, he sounded confused.

"It wasn't working with her and Oliver. She thought he was too boring. Now me and Grace didn't get on at the time, which apparently is what attracted her to me. Two months after she and Oliver broke up we were engaged. We've been married almost two years." Seamus smiled slightly as he opened a door, "This is for one of you, it doesn't matter which."

"I'll take it." I said, knowing Dimitri probably wanted to talk to Seamus a bit more, about having a permanent relationship with another Dhampir.

Dimitri nodded and I walked inside.

**DPOV**

We walked in silence for a couple of seconds before Seamus stopped and turned to me.

"So, what do you want to ask?" He leant against a wall and folded his arms across his chest.

"Is it that obvious I have no idea what I'm doing?" I asked smiling a little.

"I'm afraid so. The good thing is, they get over kids pretty quickly, or at least, Grace did, and Rose and Grace seem pretty similar." Seamus sighed, "I think it might be a case of you and me being the ones who feel like we've missed out. With kids I mean."

"How does the Queen feel about it?" I asked hesitantly.

"She wasn't best pleased at the start, but, she doesn't really care. We're off the grid, invisible, no one else knows, we can't start a revolution or anything. But to be honest, it's more the other Dhampir's who you should worry about. My mother hates Grace, she blames her. We aren't accepted by our own kind but the Moroi don't care as long as we still protect them."

"I don't want to ruin her career." I said sighing.

"Get her to love you first. Then worry about the consequences after. Besides, I've learnt to let Grace make the choice if it affects her career, you should do the same." Seamus opened a door, the door to my room, and walked away.

**A/N: So...what did you think?**

**I love reviews! Let's try for ten again...giving this fanfic ****72**** reviews!**

**Chocorose x**


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews and opinions! Loved them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**GPOV (Grace POV)**

"What do you think?" Seamus asked coming out of the shower.

"They seem nice enough. Shame really…" I sighed, sometimes Tatiana was _such _a bitch.

"I know. Perhaps we should stop doing what she asks." Seamus wrapped his arms around me.

"I would. If it didn't affect Oliver." I closed my eyes

He pulled back and studied my face, "You don't have to do it. I could…"

"No. It's my job. Not yours." I frowned a little, "You're…too nice to do it."

He laughed, "They _do _seem nice. Similar to us." He sat on the bed.

"But, Belikov's boring. He's more like Oliver than you." I said taking the hair band out of my hair.

"You're just saying that because you don't know him. He's reserved. But I used to be like that. You brought my character out of me." He smiled.

"Besides, it doesn't matter what I think of them. Won't change Tatiana's mind." I switched off the lights and slid into the bed next to him.

"And Belikov won't want to disappear. He's a family man." Seamus sighed.

"So were you." I said softly, "And it's not like you never see them."

"No. But this would be different. Tatiana knows," He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer, "And so does everyone else. No one else could know. He could never see them again. And Rose is close to the Dragomir Princess…"

"I know." I frowned, "Which just makes doing this harder."

Seamus kissed me, "We'll work something out. We always do."

**RPOV**

I groaned and rolled over. _What was wrong with me? _I just could _not _sleep. I stood up and paced the floor, trying to get rid of some energy or something. There was a knock on my door. I opened it, but pretended that I'd been asleep so I could be angry when I saw who it was.

"It's rude to wake a girl up from her beauty sleep." I said to him.

"Roza," He sighed, "You weren't asleep. I could hear your pacing."

I glared at him and stepped to the side so he could come in, "What do you want?" I demanded.

"To talk to you." He said slowly, like I was mentally retarded or something.

"No shit." I sat on the bed, "I mean why are you here in the middle of the damn night to talk to me?"

"Because I won't get you alone otherwise." He shrugged.

"Make it quick." I said, "I want to sleep."

"What do you think of Grace and Seamus?"

"_I _think they seem a little…secretive. But, I like them. Especially Grace. And Seamus seams nice, stable, unlike her." I smiled a little, "You?"

"I know there's something they're not telling us. But, they seem all right. I think we can work with them for a while. Did you meet Oliver?"

"No. I was late for dinner. He'd been and gone. And after that I went straight to bed." I sighed, "Did you?"

"Yes."

"And?" I prompted.

"I'm not sure." He frowned, "He uses Spirit too much. And with no bondmate to take it from him…soon it'll consume him."

"Yeah." I sighed, "What did you really want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to see you." He admitted.

"Oh." I bit my lip, "Look, Dimitri, I know that I love you. But I have to forgive you first."

He smiled slightly, "I know."

He gave me a quick kiss, on the cheek; he wasn't going to push it, before leaving the room.

I got back into the bed and switched the lights off. I rolled over and somehow managed to fall asleep.

**APOV**

I'd pretended everything was fine. It's very easy to do. But really, it wasn't. I was…destroyed. In fact, I don't even think destroyed covered it. I was in pieces. I was in agony. I couldn't believe, that after all my best efforts she'd chosen Belikov. The man who'd broke her heart. The man who'd walked away from her. Betrayed everything they'd been. And I couldn't believe I wasn't good enough for her. I could give her everything Belikov couldn't. Luxury. Status. Kids. Undying love. He obviously couldn't do the latter as he'd left and everything else only came with being a royal Moroi. So now I had to go back to what I was before. Drown in my sorrow. Using the only medicine I knew. Alcohol.

**A/N: I'm **_**so**_** sorry it's so short. But…I kinda didn't know what to do with this chapter. It's was definitely a filler chapter. And the last bit with Adrian…I just had to put it in to make it longer…**

**Since it's short let's try for 8 reviews instead of 10. Making the total…****80!**

**Chocorose x**


	14. Chapter 11

**A/N: Phew! Finally I'm writing this one! I couldn't stop thinking about this one, dunno why, but I wanted to update my other ones first...**

**I have a question for you guys. Do you want me to also show you what's going on back at the Academy with Lissa, Adrian and Christian or are you ok with just Rose and Dimitri? **

**I don't mind which and figured I'd give you guys the choice...although, just Rose and Dimitri would be easier for me...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**GPOV (Grace POV) **

Seamus slowly slid his fingertips up my arm. I groaned and rolled over.

"Leave me alone." I muttered.

He chuckled, "You wanted me to wake you up."

"Mmm." I rolled over to look at him, "But it's not fair when you plan on staying fully dressed."

He smiled and kissed me, "I'll see you later."

"Don't get killed!" I called after him.

He turned and flashed me one of the sexy smiles I loved, "I won't."

I smiled and got out of the bed. I took a shower before getting dressed and going to find Oliver. He was in the kitchen.

"Hey." I said picking up an apple from the fruit bowl.

He didn't say anything.

"Something wrong?" I asked sitting opposite him and taking a bite from my apple.

He shrugged.

I sighed; he was having one of those days where Spirit had taken control of him. It was going to be a long day.

**Seamus' Point of View (SPOV)**

"It could have been worse." I said to Rose as I began the drive back to our temporary home.

"Worse!" She screeched, "Dimitri's unconscious!"

"But not dead." I said softly, "And not bitten."

"True." She gently brushed Dimitri's hair away from his face.

I smiled slightly, "You should tell him you love him you know."

She shook her head, "Not yet."

"Rose..." I sighed, "I know what it's like, to wait and wait and wait for the woman you love to tell you she loves you. Don't do that to him."

"I can't." She frowned, "You don't know what he did."

"I don't have to know what he did to know that he loves you." I parked the car and turned round to look at her, "It's written all over his face. Now help me carry him in and we'll get Grace to look over him. She's better at this sort of stuff than I am, and I'm not letting Oliver use spirit."

She nodded. We somehow managed to get him inside and lied him down on a coach. I went to find Grace. She was on the computer, writing up a fiery e-mail to send to Tatiana. The mouse was hovering over the send button.

"Grace." I said softly.

She jumped and turned to me, "Don't _do _that." She complained walking over to me.

I smiled, "Belikov's been hurt, I need you to look over him."

She raised an eyebrow, "So are they crap then?"

"No. But there were a lot of Strigoi." I said sighing.

"So...it could be dangerous?" She asked sliding her hands into my back pockets.

"Yes." I admitted sighing.

She closed her eyes for a second, "Take me to him."

I led her into the living room. She knelt down next to Dimitri and gave him a quick once over.

"I'm not a Doctor or anything but he'll be fine. But...his wrist is probably sprained. Seamus, could you go into the first aid cupboard and get me a sling?" She said to me.

I nodded and made my way into the kitchen. I hated the first aid cupboard. It was far too organised. Grace loved everything tidy and neat and in labelled boxes, but I just found it more stressful. Eventually I came back with the sling and Grace managed to put his arm in it without waking him up. She'd also got Rose to bring her a bowl with cold water and a cloth in it to put on Dimitri's forehead.

"Look after him," Grace said to Rose, "I need to send an e-mail."

I sighed, loudly and Grace turned to me. She motioned for me to follow her.

"You're not really going to send that are you?" I asked as she sat at the computer.

"I don't know." She sighed, "I want to. I really want to. But I shouldn't..."

I smiled, "Leave it. She's not worth it."

Grace nodded, "So, who's worse? Belikov or Hathaway?"

"Hathaway's more of a threat for you, she's more...agile. Belikov's strong, but you're used to that." I sat on a chair, "I think it'll be all right though. You'll be getting at them separately so..."

"I know. But I don't want to do this." Grace frowned.

I walked over to her and kissed her gently for a couple of seconds, "You're going to be fine."

"Yes. But they're not." She whispered.

**A/N: So...what's your theories on what Grace and Seamus have to do? I'm thinking it might be kinda obvious but...hey, we'll see how it goes **

**I love reviews! Let's try for...ten again! Making the total...****91**

**Chocorose x**

**P.S. Checkout my other fanfic for Twilight called Forever's a Curse. I took it down a while back because I couldn't balance five fanfic's and my exams, although my exams are still going I figured I could cope with it now!**


	15. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am really beginning to hate Science more than I thought was humanly possible...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**RPOV **

Dimitri eventually opened his eyes.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"What happened?" He asked frowning a little.

"A Strigoi knocked you out." I let a small smile spread across my lips.

Dimitri almost laughed, "Where are Grace and Seamus?"

"Talking about something." I said frowning.

"Ok," He sat up but swayed.

I helped him up and wrapped an arm around his waist to make sure he managed to get to his room without falling over. He didn't seem to want my help but I wasn't going to let him fall and hurt himself again. Once he was safely lying down I started to leave.

"Rose?" He said softly.

"Yeah?" I turned around.

"Stay?"

**DPOV**

Yes I was using what she thought of my condition to get her to go soft on me and stay with me to see if she'd actually eventually listen to me, but I had to. She sighed and walked over. She sat next to me and leant into my side.

"What do you want to do?" I asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" She asked frowning.

"What do you want to do about _us_?"

"I'm not sure." She sighed, "I don't think I'm ready to make a decision yet."

I smiled and wrapped an arm around her, "Tell me when you're ready."

**GPOV**

"I can't do this." I said pacing the floor, "It's not...it's not fair."

"I know...why don't _I _do it?" Seamus suggested.

I glared at him, "No."

"Why? You let me kill Strigoi and that's _more _dangerous."

"Because it's different. Strigoi aren't people Seamus! And I love you...I can't let you...I can't let you hurt someone. That's not you. It's not in your nature." I said frowning.

"Grace, honey," He wrapped his arms around my lower back, "I can take care of myself just as well as you can."

I groaned and rested my head on his chest, "Seamus..."

"Perhaps we should stop arguing about who's going to do it and instead find a way to stop one of us from having to do it." He interrupted.

"Hmm." I sighed, "But how?"

"Why don't we talk to them? See what they say?" He asked tilting my face up to his.

"All right." I nodded and he took me to Dimitri's room.

**RPOV**

I was beginning to doze off when there was a knock on the door. I sighed and Dimitri called them in. It was Grace and Seamus.

"We need to talk to you." Grace said sighing, "It's important."

I glanced at Dimitri who shrugged. Seamus sat on the bed while Grace paced the floor.

"Tatiana wants us to kill you because of your relationship. She needs you to disappear so you don't start a trend or anything. That's why you were sent here. The reason you guys had to take on those Strigoi was for Seamus to see how much of a threat you'd be for me. And I really did have to stay with Oliver. So now we have to work out how we're _not _going to do this." She said quickly.

"Uh Grace?" Dimitri said frowning, "Too fast."

"Tatiana wants us to kill you and we don't want to do it." Seamus said slowly.

"Oh." I sighed and studied my hands, "What's the plan?"

"We don't have one." Grace admitted.

"All right." Dimitri nodded slowly, "We could disappear. She'd never know we weren't dead."

"No. For the same reason I won't kill you guys, I won't let you do that." Grace said sighing.

"What if we acted like you guys didn't manage it? Like you attacked us and we tied you up or something so it didn't work?" I suggested.

Grace and Seamus looked at each other. Seamus gave her a slight nod and she sighed.

"It would work for you guys. But not for us. You see, if we fail her, Oliver's taken out of our charge and not given a new Guardian. He'll be left to fend for himself. And he's made a _lot _of enemies in the Strigoi world. He'd die." Grace said quietly.

"We could take him with us." Dimitri said slowly, "Put him in Court or at St Vlads. Then the Strigoi wouldn't manage to get through the wards and he'd be safe."

Seamus reached out and pulled Grace towards him, he said something quietly to her. She shrugged and he said something else. This time she shook her head and said something herself. Seamus nodded and turned back to us.

"If you say you'll protect him then yes." Seamus said slowly, he looked like he was trying to keep his breathing steady "That would work. It doesn't matter what happens to us as long as he's safe."

"What do you mean by that?" Dimitri asked frowning a little.

Grace shot him a pain filled glance, "Tatiana doesn't exactly show mercy on people who fail her."

**A/N: Sorry it's short! But I kinda realised I was beginning to lose concentration so figured I should end it while what I was writing was still good!**

**I love reviews! Let's try for ten again! Making the total...****106****!**

**Chocorose x**


	16. Chapter 13

**A/N: Maths is horrible!**

**Right, at the end of the last chapter I managed to put the wrong name, I put Gabrielle instead of Grace. I'm using too many names that begin with G so I'm getting them mixed up…but I changed it now and hopefully you guys all understood who I meant…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**RPOV **

I watched as Seamus gently picked Grace up and carried her to their room. She'd fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"We shouldn't let them do this for us." I muttered.

"I don't think they're going to give us a choice." Dimitri said sighing.

"Why can't we _all _just disappear? You, me, Grace, Seamus _and _Oliver." I suggested.

"Because of Lissa, Adrian, my family, Christian…that's what Grace was talking about. It affects too many people. And we can't have the Dragomir princess falling to pieces now can we?"

I sighed, "I don't want them to get into trouble for us…"

"No I know." Dimitri frowned a little.

"This is ridiculous." I sighed again.

**GPOV**

I opened my eyes slightly confused. I was sure I'd fallen asleep somewhere else. I rolled over to find Seamus lying wide awake next to me.

"You all right?" I asked quietly.

"I'm fine." He said, still looking at the ceiling.

I sighed and sat up, "Seamus…"

"I know." His eyes met mine.

I reached out and drew his face closer to mine, "Listen to me, she's not going to kill us. That's not what she wants and we wouldn't let her. And she can only do so much Seamus. She may be the Queen but even royalty has their limits."

"I wish I could believe you." He closed his eyes.

I kissed him, "Stop worrying. If they notice it there's no chance they'll go through with it."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest and went back to sleep. and went back to sleep.

**RPOV**

Dimitri checked that their bonds were realistic while I put all the stuff in the car. Oliver was coming with a _lot _of stuff. He _was _leaving his home after all. Dimitri walked out of the building shutting the door.

"You're driving." He said to me.

"Why?" I frowned, I was sure he'd _never _let me drive.

"Because if you're the one to call Tatiana you'll lose it." He said getting into the passenger seat.

I nodded to myself at his logic before getting into the car and starting the drive.

**DPOV**

"Your Majesty, I have to report that the two Dhampirs you sent us to are rogue. They tried to kill me and Rose. We've taken the Moroi who was under their charge with us and currently I plan to give him the free teaching position in St Vladimir's Academy. The two Dhampirs, Guardian's Grace and Seamus Healy, are tied up in the house that we met them in." I said slowly, but I didn't give her time to interrupt to make sure she got everything.

"All right Belikov. Get on a plane." Tatiana hung up.

I sighed, the tone of her voice had said it all. Grace and Seamus really _had _been telling the truth.

**GPOV**

"You know, these restraints are quite irritating." I said to Seamus.

He chuckled slightly, "They're supposed to be."

"How long do you reckon she'll make us wait?"

"A while."

Four fucking hours later the front door was kicked down and about ten Guardian's came in. Ten; seriously? We weren't going to try and kill them now were we? Or were we? I glanced at Seamus who shook his head. He wanted to see what Tatiana was going to do first. And to be honest, I was curious myself.

"Mr and Mrs Healy," One of them began, I rolled my eyes at the instant loss of our titles, "You are under arrest for high treason."

No shit Sherlock.

**A/N: I know it's shorter than last time…don't kill me!...please?**

**I love reviews, let's try for ****10**** making the total…****119****!**

**Chocorose x**


	17. Chapter 14

**A/N: So all my exams are over and I'm hoping that updates'll go back to normal now...but I seem to be really busy...we'll see how it goes!**

**So, this fanfic is getting close to the end now, I know that'll make it quite short but the end is near!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**GPOV **

We were marched into the main hall, where Tatiana was waiting. I really, really, wanted to punch her. But, the problem was we were cuffed. I couldn't do anything. I glanced over at Seamus who was trying to keep calm and keep a straight face.

"You disobeyed direct orders. You attempted to kill two of my best Guardians. What were you thinking?" Tatiana hissed.

I eyed her, "We didn't _disobey_ any orders. Our orders _were_ to kill two of your _best _Guardians." I hissed.

"Easy," Seamus murmured, "Don't do anything stupid."

I glanced at him, "That's one of the most ridiculous things you've ever said." I snapped.

He smiled a little.

Tatiana raised an eyebrow, "Put them in a cell, they can wait their trial."

Now I was smirking, I knew what I had to do, "You sure that's what you want Tatiana? Hmm? After just how useful we've been? After just how much we know do you _really _want to do that to us?"

She shot me a glare, "What have you made up now?"

Seamus growled, "_Made up?_" He echoed, "We have proof. We're not idiots."

"We'll just have to see what happens when this goes to trial then won't we?" She smiled and the Guardian's dragged us out.

"This is just ridiculous." I said to Seamus, "She's done it too publicly, she can't win..."

"I know. But, she's probably hoping by doing it publicly she can get us to go quietly..."

"That doesn't make any sense." I said frowning.

"I know. It's Tatiana. It's not supposed to make sense." He smiled.

**RPOV**

"Rose this is getting ridiculous!" Dimitri shouted, getting the attention of the other passengers on the plane, why we weren't flying private I have no idea.

"No, what you did was ridiculous!"

"It was years ago! Why...why can't you just get over it?"

"Because it hurt Dimitri!" I said quietly, "I can't go through that again."

He placed a hand over mine, "Rose, please, I can't do this anymore."

"Oh for God's sake!" I muttered, "Okay! Okay, okay, okay..."

"Rose?" He sounded really confused.

"Okay, I'll do it, get back together or whatever." I said quietly.

Dimitri's face lit up, "Really?"

"Yes." I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around me and titled my face up to his and our lips met. He pulled back slowly and held me tightly to him for the rest of the flight.

I sat up slightly when I realised we were about to land. Dimitri let go of me. Unsurprisingly, while we were getting off the plane Dimitri took my hand. Oliver walked with us. He didn't have anywhere else to go. We got in the car the Academy had sent for us and Dimitri drove. I sat in the back with Oliver. He looked pretty...well, pretty upset. I reached out and squeezed his hand.

"They'll be ok, you know what they're like." I said softly.

He sighed, "If anything happens to them...it'll be my fault."

"No it won't." Dimitri said from the front, "It'll be their own fault for being so damn stubborn."

This made Oliver smile, "They _are_ like that."

"Hmm." I agreed.

"We're here." Dimitri said parking.

I sighed, it was time to face Adrian, and probably Tatiana.

**A/N: I know this was really short but I ran out of steam...sorry!**

**I love reviews! Let's try for ****10**** making the total...****129****!**

**Chocorose x**


	18. HELP ME!

**A/N: I am _so _sorry this isn't an update guys...**

**Right, I have a problem, I have absolutely no inspiration for this, this happened to one of my other fanfic's, Dying to Serve and I haven't really updated it since. And i don't want to do that to this one as well.**

**So I need some help. If any of you guys have anything that could give me some sort of inspiration that would really be appreciated.**

**Thanks for all your patience and help,**

**Chocorose x**


	19. Chapter 15

**A/N: So, thank you to ****dpower**** and ****olivia williams**** for giving me some really great ideas!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**GPOV **

For some strange reason we'd been put in a cell together. I thought it was a stupid thing to do, for them, but I'd take whatever I got. I sat in Seamus' arms.

"We'll need a lawyer." I said softly.

"Dimitri said he'd take care of that as it would be difficult for us to get one ourselves." Seamus said sighing.

"Oh." I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. Seamus gently ran his fingers through my hair and seemed intent on me getting some sleep.

"Seamus, I'm not going to sleep." I mumbled into his chest.

"Yes, you are." He said quietly.

"Seamus." I whined, "I can't sleep, I'm not...I'm not tired enough."

"Just try love, you need your sleep. Otherwise you're ratty."

"Nice." I said smiling.

Seamus chuckled and held me close.

**RPOV**

"So, you get them a lawyer?" I asked Dimitri.

"Yes. And Lissa's agreed to pay for it so they won't have to worry about money." Dimitri said slowly, "Lissa asked me to get you to go and see Adrian, he's been...very, very drunk since we left, apparently."

"Ok," I nodded and slowly, reluctantly, headed towards Adrian's room. I knocked and he opened it. His eyes widened.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"To see how you were."

"I'm fine. Apparently, my Aunt wants you and Belikov," His lips curled at the name, "In Court. For a trial. It'll be when school's out though."

"Adrian...are you sure you're ok?" I asked sighing.

"I'm fine." He started to shut the door.

"Adrian," I placed my hand on it to stop him, "Please, tell me what's going on with you."

"I'm pissed off. Leave me alone." He slammed the door.

**GPOV**

I was woken up by the sound of our lawyer arriving. I gaped at the man in front of me. He looked ridiculous. Some kind of crazy fashion sense with _earrings_? and a ridiculous scarf. I glanced at Seamus who shrugged.

"I'm your lawyer, Ibrahim Mazur. But call me Abe." He said smiling.

I felt my eyebrows shoot up my head.

"Ok, how...how long have you been a lawyer?" Seamus asked, getting straight to business.

Abe sighed, "That's not important. What's important is that I know how to work the system, I'll make sure you two go free."

I felt myself frown, "The thing is, now, that's not quite what we want. We want things to change. We want the truth to come out, the truth about Tatiana."

Abe smiled, "Well this will be interesting."

"How do you know Dimitri?" I asked.

"I've spent some time in Russia." He said, slightly evasively.

"All right." I paced the floor.

"So, what proof have you got?"

"It's all in...well a safe, I got paranoid." Seamus admitted, "It's in my mum's house, in my room."

"I'll get it, don't worry. Besides, the trial's in two months, I have the time to get it." Abe walked away.

I turned to Seamus, "He's weird."

"He has the same hair as Rose..." He said absentmindedly.

"Are you seriously telling me that during that five second meeting the fact that he has similar hair to someone else is all that came into your head?"

He chuckled, "No. But it _is _something that I got out of it. I think we can trust him though."

"Mmm, but how are we going to last two months in here? I'm bored stiff already." I complained.

He smiled, "We'll survive. I promise."

**RPOV**

"I hate paperwork!" I complained to no one in particular since no one was in the room. I just wanted to leave and go and get the trial over with. It had been hanging over my head for the past four days now and I felt horribly guilty. Dimitri wasn't fairing much better either and Oliver wasn't coping well at all. He'd practically had to be confined to his room because of Spirit's darkness and we were giving the students all cover teachers for whatever it was he was supposed to be taking. Someone knocked on my door. I called them in. It was Dimitri.

I stood up and walked over to him.

"Good afternoon." He said kissing me.

I smiled, "What do you want?"

He shrugged, "I have a free period and wanted to spend it with you."

I smiled again, "Sounds good."

**A/N: Ok, in the next chapter I'll have skipped the next two months and just get to the trial, I can't be bothered to do two months it which nothing happens...**

**Let's try for 10 reviews making the total...****141****!**

**Chocorose x**


	20. Chapter 16

**A/N: I was planning on updating slightly sooner...but I was ill : ( so I couldn't...stupid bugs...**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**GPOV **

"What's going on?" I asked Seamus.

He shot me a look, "Are you _that _tired you can't remember?"

"Yes! Otherwise I wouldn't be asking!" I threw my hands up, which was difficult considering they were cuffed.

"It's the day of the trial." Abe said over his shoulder, "But people think this'll last longer than one day, and I agree. There will be too much arguing for it to not last longer."

"So...what do you reckon's going to happen?" I asked Abe.

"I think..." He opened the doors to the Court room.

"Holy shit." I muttered. It was in chaos.

"What the hell?" Seamus said softly, "Surely people have had months to get over it..."

"No, they haven't. Tatiana only let it get out today." Abe sighed.

"Grace!" Oliver shouted, pushing his way through the angry crowd and walking over to us.

"Hey, I'd hug you if I could but I'm cuffed." I said smiling.

His eyes were filled with tears, "I'm so sorry, if it wasn't for me..."

"Oliver, if it wasn't for you, I'd have never gotten together wish Seamus." I said quietly, "And it is _not _your fault. It can never be your fault you understand? This is all her fault." I nodded towards Tatiana, who was sitting, calm and composed, at the prosecution bench.

Oliver nodded slowly and gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful." He said to both of us as we walked down to where we had to sit.

"Abe, please stick to the rules of the court." Seamus said quietly, "I get the feeling that's not what you normally do."

Abe smiled, "Don't worry, I've got this all under control."

Ten minutes later, we were back in chaos again. Abe had presented one piece of evidence, a recorded phone call, thank god Seamus was forward thinking, and that had got the people going. They were all pissed to say the least. We were accusing their queen of some deep shit. But then...well, then Tatiana's lawyer was amazing. Of course he would be, he was the best, and seemingly prepared to lie in a court of law. He'd come up with some scientific bollox that meant that recording had been tampered with...so, the recording was then denied as evidence.

Then I had to go on the stand. I squeezed Seamus' hand, telling him I wouldn't do anything stupid, before standing up and walking over.

"Place your right hand..."

"I can't, my hands are cuffed." I said slowly.

The guy sighed and a Guardian walked over, he took the cuffs off. And then I did as I was told, I swore to tell the truth and blah, blah, blah until I was allowed to sit down. Abe then walked over to start his questioning. Well I say walked...he sauntered over with his hands in his pockets.

"Can you tell me how the Queen hired you?" He asked slowly.

"Yes. I'd just graduated. The Queen contacted Oliver, and informed him that he was allowed two guardians and that then he would experiment on his powers, at the time he was the only known Spirit user. Oliver chose me, as we were dating at the time, and he also chose Seamus. The Queen then started to use us to do her dirty work..."

"Objection!" The prosecution said standing up, "Unjustified accusation."

"It was no accusation." I said slowly, "I was stating what happened to me."

The judge nodded, "Carry on."

"The Queen ordered us to kidnap Strigoi and make certain people...disappear. If we didn't, Oliver would be taken out of our hands and not given a new set of Guardian's."

"Objection!" The prosecution said again, "No proof."

"She is telling her story, let her." The judge said sighing, she nodded at Abe.

"What happened concerning Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Belikov?" Abe asked.

"Three days before they were due to arrive the Queen contacted us, saying there were two Guardian's she wanted us to take care of. Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Belikov. She was worried about their relationship, and what pain it would cause her nephew to see it. We agreed, ready to follow normal procedure. At first we did. Seamus took them to a Strigoi base to see what kind of skills they possessed. In the end, I couldn't kill them, they were too good and I didn't want to, they were too...nice. Eventually, Belikov and Hathaway had us tied up. They left, taking Oliver with them, not wanting to put an innocent Moroi in danger."

Abe nodded and sat down. Now it was the damn prosecutions turn.

"You are married to Mr Healy correct?" The prosecution said slowly.

"Yes." I said, wondering why he was asking me that since it was obvious and it couldn't help his case.

"And you used to date Oliver?"

"I did."

"You and Oliver still have a very...amiable relationship do you not?" He said walking over.

"Yes we do." I said frowning.

"Then anything that Mr Healy and Mr Ackton say will not necessarily be correct. They can be blinded by their feelings for you. And the same could happen to you."

I looked at him, "I will not lie in a Court of law. And there is much more proof of the Queen made us do. And because I know Seamus and Oliver so well, I know that neither of them, will lie in a court of law."

Seamus shot me a slightly appreciative look, it wasn't usual that I managed to stay calm while having Seamus insulted in front of me.

The prosecution then continued to fire questions at me, all aimed to find flaws in any of our evidence or anything I had said. But really, nothing made any difference. But, what he did manage to do, was undermine my credibility, I don't know exactly what he said. But it was a slight comment he made about Seamus, and this time, I'd had it. I literally attacked him.

Four Guardian's grabbed me, cuffed me and pulled me out of the courtroom. The case was put on a recess, while I was taken to the cells and literally thrown in. I sighed, I just knew this was going to happen.

**A/N: Ok, in the next chapter the trial will really get going! I promise!**

**I love reviews...let's try for 10 making the total...****152****!**

**So I have a few ideas for fanfic's, let me know what you think of them (I won't post them for a while though as I want to finish other ones, this one included!)**

**Reading Vampire Academy (eventually all) – I know this has been done before but I was thinking about trying my own, maybe do it as part of the sequel to Why Save a life for an explanation, they could be the books of the future...**

**A new teacher comes to St Vlads, she's Moroi, about 22, very beautiful and sort of falls for Eddie. She then discovers she's royal and there's a bit of weird stuff going on as well...I figured Eddie could do with some love, and I can't seem to write in Mia's POV, she's a bit too...girly for me...**

**So that's two of them, let me know if you think I should post them or not!**

**Chocorose x**


	21. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Weird couple of weeks...nothing happened but I just couldn't seem to get anything done...**

**Thank you for the reviews! It may not have been as many as I wanted but I got some really nice ones and some really long ones, so thank you!**

**I'll probably end up posting both of my ideas, but not until this fanfic's finished, and possibly not until 'Why End A Life' is finished, but it might just be after this one...**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**GPOV **

I groaned and rolled over. Seamus caught me. I'd forgotten, in my sleep; that the bed was one of the smallest things I'd ever seen.

"Sorry." I said as he helped me stand up.

He just smiled.

I had a slight issue with balance, I was still cuffed, and in the end I gave up and just sat on the bed. Seamus anxiously ran a hand over his hair.

"You ok?" I asked him.

He sighed, "Abe isn't actually a lawyer."

"I could have told you that." I smiled.

"I know. But there's a risk that with him, we'll lose, even with all our evidence."

"Seamus." I sighed, "There's a risk we'll lose with all our evidence no matter who we have. We're up against the Queen for Christ's sake."

"True."

**RPOV**

"What are we going to say?" I asked pacing the floor.

"What we said we would." Dimitri said slowly.

"But I can't...I can't sentence them to anything..." I sighed.

"I know." Dimitri wrapped his arms around me, "I know that but..."

"Hey..." Adrian paused in the doorway, his eyes on Dimitri's arms.

I hastily pulled out, not wanting to hurt Adrian more than I already had. But from the look on his face, that had already happened.

"What do you want?" Dimitri asked coldly.

I glanced at him, wondering what was going on. He just slightly shook his head.

"Well...I know you're on my Aunt's side for this trial but...is that really what happened? I sort of...well I think that they're telling the truth. I over...I overheard something once. Never seemed important but that phone call, the one the prosecution got kicked out, I'd heard Tatiana's side of it. Never thought anything of it but..." Adrian frowned.

"All right," I sighed, "Shut the door."

He did. Dimitri turned to me.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? We'd be going back on our word. And I know that's not what they want." He said quietly.

"He has a right to know, it's his Aunt." I said slowly, "Besides, he'll find out the truth anyway, might as well get it over with."

Dimitri nodded, "All right."

"Adrian, we're lying for their sakes, it's something they asked us to do." I said slowly.

Adrian nodded slowly, "So what really happened?"

"They came to us, saying they didn't want to kill is but they had orders to. And they couldn't not do it for Oliver's sake. So we promised to look after Oliver and make Tatiana believe we beat them." I said sighing and sitting down.

"Oh." Adrian closed his eyes.

"Did you hear exactly what she said?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes. It was exactly what was on that tape." Adrian looked like he was going to collapse any minute so I got him to a chair before he dropped onto the floor.

"You ok?" I asked quietly.

He nodded but he didn't look convinced, "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know." I admitted.

**GPOV**

"She wants to settle?" I repeated, my voice going about six octaves higher than normal.

"Yes." Abe said frowning, "She's probably worried about the other evidence we have. So what do you want to do?"

"Well _I'm _not settling." I said glancing at Seamus who nodded, "I can go to jail for all I care, I just need this evidence out."

**A/N: I'm **_**so **_**sorry about the length of this chapter, I'll make it up to you guys next time!**

**I love reviews!**

**Chocorose x**


	22. Chapter 18

**A/N: So I've posted two other fanfic's, here's the summary for the first one, I'll give you the other one at the end of the chapter to spread it out...**

**By the way...****This is the one before last chapter!**

**It's called Assassinating in Blood:**

_**Summary: Rose is part of a team deep inside the EDA, a secret government agency that actually belongs to no one. Dimitri's her new member, but he's Russian, something that scares the hell out of her, there are very few Russian's she isn't afraid of. Rose has a past, something no one knows, but he has to get it out of her, and save her life…several times. **_

**Ok, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**GPOV **

I tapped my fingers on the table. Bored out of my brains. It was Seamus' turn on the stand and he was being asked the same questions I had been asked and he was too calm to make it interesting. Abe placed a hand over mine.

"You have to keep the image good," He murmured, "Otherwise, the judge will personally dislike you. Which means, she definitely won't decide in your favour."

I smirked, "She's not going to decide in our favour anyway, look who we're up against." I tilted my head in the direction of the Queen.

"I know." Abe sighed, "This is going to be hard."

"Tell me about it."

**RPOV**

I was nervous, really nervous.

Dimitri placed a hand on my arm, "It's going to be ok." He said softly.

"What happens to them Dimitri?" I asked turning to him, "What happens when they're found guilty?"

"They'll be fine." He said softly, "I promise."

"You can't be sure though." I said sighing, "You don't know what's going to happen."

He wrapped an arm around me, "They're good, they'll keep themselves safe." He murmured.

"Uh huh..." I was sceptical to say the least, but was quite happy to have Dimitri comfort me. Actually, I was always happy for Dimitri to have his hands anywhere near me. Adrian came in and sat down a couple of minutes late, we hadn't spoken much since he'd told us yesterday what he'd overheard.

"Do you think they'll be found guilty?" I asked quietly.

"It's more than likely." Dimitri murmured back.

I sighed and Adrian squeezed my hand. It was going to be a long day.

**GPOV**

There must have been about ten riots that afternoon in Court because of our evidence. It was...ridiculous. It had to have been the longest afternoon of my life. And by the end of it, the judge said she needed to sleep on it before coming to a decision...it was horrible.

But before we left, Tatiana's lawyer came over and said that Tatiana wanted to talk to us. I sighed; I didn't particularly want to do this. But I figured there was a high chance the judge would decide we were guilty and there was also a high chance that Tatiana was going to give us a deal.

"Don't do anything stupid." Seamus murmured.

I laughed, "I can't guarantee it."

Seamus smiled, "I know."

**RPOV**

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"To talk to Tatiana, I don't know what about but...I suppose we'll find out eventually." Dimitri said.

"She wants to do a deal now. Because she knows, whatever the judge decides, she can't win." Adrian said quietly, "If the judge decides they're guilty, there'll be an uprising, if she decides they're innocent; then she loses her throne because it means all the evidence is true. She has to work something out first."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

He smiled, "I know my Aunt."

**GPOV**

It was a good deal. In fact, it was a _very _good deal. But should we take it? I inwardly groaned as I realised there were a lot of things needed to think about.

"What do you want to do?" Seamus asked in my ear.

"Go and jump off a cliff."

"No. Seriously Grace, do you want to take her up on this or not?"

"I think we should, whatever happens, she'll lose her throne as the people will rise against her now. So, we should take whatever freedom we can be sure to get now." I said softly.

"All right." Seamus said something to Abe who signed the contract in front of him and passed it to Seamus. Seamus signed it.

I read it over one last time before signing it myself, "We'll take it."

**A/N: Ok...not my longest chapter, but the next one (the last one) will be a LOT longer. Mostly because it's the end...**

**Anyway, this is the other fanfic I've posted, I may have told you I had this idea before:**

**It's called Teacher's Pet:**

_**Summary: A new teacher comes to St Vlads, she's a twenty year old Dhampir and has had affairs with several royal Moroi's leaving her with a dodgy past, but, luckily no kids. Her charge recently died and has been moved to the school for the few months before Rose's year graduates. But there's a problem, she falls for Eddie and he falls for her. Can they make it work?**_

**Please take a look at it!**

**I love reviews! I wanna get ten before posting the final chapter...**

**Chocorose x**


	23. Chapter 19

**A/N: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Sorry, had to put it in caps lol!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**GPOV **

The cuffs were taken off us. I flexed my wrists, glad to finally have the freedom to move them.

"You have one day, to say your goodbyes and pack. Then the alchemist will escort you from court and back to England." Tatiana said.

"I know. I _can _read." I snapped.

Seamus chuckled slightly, "Come on, she's let us go, no need to get snappy." He wrapped an arm around my waist.

I shot him a look. She was still annoying, whether she'd let us go or not. He sighed and we left the room. Our stuff had been brought to Court, and we had a room, it was probably as a backup in case we settled. As soon as were inside Seamus leaned down, lifted me up a little and kissed me. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck of their own accord. He pulled back a little, he was smiling, a lot. And I soon discovered I was smiling too. For a minute there I'd been worried.

**APOV**

"Oops." I stumbled backwards; it wasn't exactly unusual for me, considering I was drunk.

The girl I'd walked into looked up at me, I was slightly too drunk to actually be able to work out what she looked like, but I could tell from her scent that she was human. And, I was pretty sure she was kinda cute.

"What's a girl like you doing here?" I asked, wondering if she'd get that I was talking about her being human.

"I'm an alchemist." She said slowly, looking up at me with distaste, "I'm doing my job."

I shrugged, "So where you off to?"

"My room." She said, frowning at me, "Are you drunk?"

"Most definitely." I said smiling.

"Ugh." She pushed past me and started to walk away.

"Hey, do I get your name?" I asked.

"Sydney. Sydney Sage." With that she headed off and I was too damn drunk to stop her.

**LPOV**

Christian wrapped his arms around me and pressed a kiss to my shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." I smiled a little, "I'm glad they're walking free. And, I have to say I'm also glad, that the truth's come out, even if it isn't good."

"I agree." He said softly.

**RPOV**

"Maybe I should go and see how Adrian is." I muttered pacing the floor.

Dimitri smiled a little, "Always a hero." He said walking over to me and wrapping his arms round my lower back, "I won't stop you. Rose, if you want to go and talk to him, go and talk to him." He kissed my forehead.

I smiled, "I'll stay here."

He smiled properly this time and kissed me.

**APOV**

I was sure I was sober. Or if I wasn't, I knew I was thinking clear enough to talk to a girl. I knocked on the room I'd seen her walk into. She opened the door. And I'd been right before. She _was _beautiful.

"What do you want?" She asked sighing.

"To get to know you." I said smiling slightly.

"You sure that's all you want?" She asked frowning at me.

"No." I admitted, "But, it's all I'm going to tell you."

Sydney sighed and shut the door in my face.

I smiled, time to chase a girl. A _gorgeous _girl.

**GPOV**

I woke up slowly, struggling to keep my eyes open. Seamus had his arms around me and he sighed a little when I moved. I smiled and glanced at the clock, we had to be out of here in an hour.

"Seamus." I said softly.

He didn't move.

"Seamus!" I shouted, not bothering with trying five hundred different loudnesses **(a/n: I know that's not a word but I couldn't think of what else to put...) **before eventually shouting at the end. Seamus jumped awake.

"What?" He asked trying to open his eyes.

"We have to leave in an hour, and we're not packed. Well, not fully." I said quietly.

"All right." He sat up and ran a hand over his hair.

"I'll shower." I said standing up, "You pack."

"Thanks!" He called after me. I just laughed.

When I eventually got out of the shower I discovered Seamus had packed the hairdryer.

"Seamus!" I complained.

"I left it as long as I could." He glanced at the clock, we had literally two minutes before we had to be out of the room. And then another five minutes before we had to be out of Court.

"Oops." I muttered giving my hair a quick dry with the towel and throwing it into the suitcase. Seamus handed me a brush, which didn't help much considering how wet my hair was, but it did enough. Of course, Seamus took the heavier suitcase. He was too protective to let me do it myself. The alchemist wasn't waiting outside our room, which was odd. She was supposed to be there. But, we shrugged it off and went to say goodbye to Rose, Dimitri and Oliver. They were by the exit of Court, just like we'd arranged.

Oliver hadn't been sleeping. And his eyes were slightly red, he'd been crying as well. I quickly drew him into my arms.

"It's ok." I whispered, "You'll be ok. And we'll visit."

I could feel Oliver sobbing against my chest.

"Ok." I said softly, "Oliver, Oliver listen to me." I stepped back and cupped his face in my hands.

"You're going to be fine. I promise. Those two will keep him safe." I nodded towards Rose and Dimitri, "'cos if they don't, I'll kill them." I smiled.

They laughed, sort of.

"Sorry I'm late." A girl said behind us.

I turned to see a fairly pretty human girl with a weird gold tattoo and a cross hanging around her neck. She was human. She was the alchemist. And a Moroi was with her. A familiar royal Moroi. Adrian Ivashkov. He had an arm around her. Boy he worked fast.

"It's all right." Seamus said smiling at her.

I rolled my eyes at his gentlemanly attitude.

"Come on." I said taking his hand, "We have to go."

Adrian kissed the girl's cheek, "Call me." He murmured walking away.

I squeezed Oliver's hand before picking up my suitcase and leaving Court. Permanently.

**A/N: That was a pain in the ass to write! I wanted everyone to have a happy ending which meant basically nothing happened lol!**

**Please review! I'd love to know what you thought of the final chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone who has followed this story and reviewed, alerted, favourited, anything!**

**Chocorose x**


	24. UPDATE

**So…surprise! This is a blanket A/N for all of my work on here. Depending on where you are reading this, you may be wondering why I haven't updated in such a long time and...well, I don't have a reason that I can give you that would satisfy your curiosity.**

**Actually, that's not entirely true. As some of you may know I have started writing on Wattpad. I have found the experience to be a lot more enjoyable than writing on here. The people who write as guests on my work have often been lovely, but, they also often have not been. Now, it wasn't something I noticed myself feeling down about or anything like that, but I did notice that it gave me a slight…aversion to the site. I feel like the nature of anonymous reviewers is something I as a writer on this site need to address.**

**Firstly, if you want to criticise a person's work, at least have the decency to not do it anonymously. It is disgusting. To directly insult an author or their writing without giving them a way by which to contact you just shows you to be exceptionally childish and ignorant. I hate the ability to write reviews as guests on here because it leaves such an easy way for people to write abuse.**

**Secondly, there is a large difference between constructive criticism and just plain rudeness. Simply typing in a review, with a large string of profanities, insults or anything of the sort is not helpful to anyone. I know my writing is not perfect, I know that it is not to everyone's taste, but just throwing insults my way does not help me improve as a writer. It is also particularly ridiculous to post several reviews under different, made up, names which are clearly by the same person. It's laughable that someone would consider that to be a valuable way to spend their time.**

**I would also like to address comments on my older works. I have received several comments since my slight…abandonment of this site on writing which I posted and created when I was very young. I know now, that it is not the best of my ability. To comment on such old work, with such hefty criticism without attempting to read any of the writers new work, to see if there has been an improvement is again, very insulting to a writer.**

**Because of this, I have decided I will be moderating anonymous reviews. I didn't want to, but I refuse to deal with the childishness and ignorance that I have seen on writing which has been personal to me and in many ways document what I have been through as a person. If you don't see a largely abusive, anonymous review that you have written appear on my work, you know why.**

**And finally, a massive thank you to anyone who's stuck with me. I have had some of the most lovely comments on here, some wonderful pieces of encouragement and have been given so much advice on how to improve. I cannot thank anyone who has ever helped me on here enough. I truly appreciate you. This may seem like a massive moan at my readers and I know that is unfair, but I really felt the need to explain why I simply stopped posting. I couldn't do it anymore with the way that anonymous reviews were going. There is so much in the 'real' world that is more important to me, and I refuse to let people on here, who are choosing to remain so **_**completely **_**anonymous make me feel like shit about myself.**

**Now, to those of you who are reading my current stories (Teacher's Pet and Shooting Through the Looking Glass). I will be posting. It has been such a long time since I have even looked at my work on here that it will be a slow process. I am currently re-reading Teacher's Pet, Assassinating in Blood and Shooting Through the Looking Glass in order to work out where my train of thought was for any of them. There will be updates on both of my ongoing works by September 2014. I am so sorry for the wait, really I am. But I can't force myself to write, and I won't force myself to write. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Chocorose x**


End file.
